ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Business (2003 TV Series)
The Business is an American-British comedy television series airing on NBC that satirises the inner workings of modern American media industry. Production Background Writing Plot Cast and characters *'Stephen Baratheon' (Peter Capaldi) - Season 1-present - The aggressive, profane, deadly and feared Founder and Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of Baratheon Industries. He serves two main roles: acting as the President's enforcer to ensure the cabinet ministers all follow the party line, and managing the government's crisis management PR - usually in the form of spin. He regularly uses rumours, smears, or threats of extreme violence to achieve his ends. He is usually seen talking to various people on his mobile. *'Frank Simmons' (Mark Addy) - Season 1 Episodes 1-12 - Simmons was the Chief Product Officer (COO) of Baratheon Industries until he was killed by human majority protesters in Season 1 Episode 12 (Conspiracy Theory). Following his death, Marc Talbot was promoted to COO in the following episode (Bad Patriot). *'Linda Haverton-Baratheon' (Julie Bowen) - Season 1-5 - A nurse and political outsider who gradually becomes more involved in Pawnee government through her relationship with Stephen, until her execution in Season 5 Episode 14 (Baelor). *'Hugh Mostow' (Bill Irwin) - Season 1-present - Hugh is an investor in Baratheon's entertainment industry fund. A long-standing friend of Stephen's since the campaign days, he acts as his chief adviser. He is generally politically adept, often being a voice of sense within the series, although due to his age is often ignored and emasculated by younger members of staff. *'Thomas Linsberger' (Sullivan Stapleton) - Season 1-present - Tom is the equivalent of Stephen for President-in-waiting Worthington. However, he was made to look disloyal to Tom via a series of schemes implemented by Marc in Season 4 Episode 13 (Indefinite Access). He had considered himself a candidate for the Baratheon's Director of Communications, but lost out when the job was given to Marc again. *'Glenn Tucker' (Daniel Cudmore) - Season 1-present - Stephen's sarcastic and underachieving subordinate, who eventually begins to consider leaving his city hall job to pursue his own entrepreneurial interests. *'Cliff Lawton' (Bruce Davison) - Season 1 - Cliff Lawton is forced to resign as the CEO of Baratheon by Marc Talbot in pilot episode of the series. He is later referenced as bearing a grudge against Talbot, although it is unclear if this is simply Stephen's spin. Bitter about his treatment, he later appears in the specials as Jamie's stalking horse during the leadership contest. Jamie unceremoniously ditches him after Cliff's identity is leaked to Malcolm. Episodes Season 1 (2003) Season 2 (2004) Season 3 (2005) Season 4 (2006) Season 5 (2007) Season 6 (2008) Season 7 (2009) Season 8 (2010) Season 9 (2011) Season 10 (2012) Season 11 (2013) Season 12 (2014) Future seasons On November 3, 2011, an agreement was reached to keep The Business going through season 15 in 2017. Reception Awards and Nominations Film Media releases Trivia Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Dark Comedy Category:2003 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows